The Adventures of Emmalee-Sue
by pinwheelroyal
Summary: Prepare yourself for the most Mary-Sue adventure of your life. Is she pretty? Yep! Perfect personality? Duh! Is every guy falling head over heels for her? Defiantly. Join Emmalee on her Mary-Sue adventures, complete with sarcastic side comments from author. First fanfiction I ever wrote years ago. Uploaded it for lols. Not intended to be taken too seriously.
1. Wayyy too much Dialouge

**AN: I wrote this story… four years ago, maybe. It was the first fanfiction I had ever written, and looking back at it now it's a complete joke. So I decided to type it up as a joke **** (Caution- Mary Sue. On purpose.) Enjoy, hope the quality gives you giggles, as typing it up gave me many. (Caution again, no editing used except spelling errors. Beware my sarcastic comments throught.)**

**Hetalia: My Heart Belongs to Who?**

"Hi, Iggy!" I ran over to my boyfriend.

"Hey Emm." He held me in his arms.

"So, how was the meeting? Did Busby's Chair work?" Britain's face made me giggle.

"Well, it has power, but Russia kept breaking it…" I smiled.

"That's what you get for trying to kill your fellow Allies. You need to be a good big brother to America." A look of longing crossed his face.

"I-I need to go. Bye, Emmalee."

"Uh, bye Britain." As he walked away I couldn't help but notice that Britain was acting odd lately. I began walking back to my dorm. I snuck past France's room. I didn't want to deal with him at the moment. As soon as I heard the door opening, I took off. (or tried to atleast.) France grabbed my arm.

"Well hello there, baby! What brings you over here, beautiful?" I groaned. France had an un-dying love for me, and will push all limits to make me his.

"Nothing, I was just trying to get to my dorm."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you will want to stay for dinner?" I was poised to run.

"No, I'm fine, bye!" I took off.

"See you later, baby!" He called after me. I turned the corner, and saw Canada walking back and forth in front of my door, his cheeks bright red.

"Uh, hi Canada!" He turned around,

"Oh, uh, hi, Emmalee, uh, um, sup?"

"Not much. Just really, really hungry."

"Oh, well, you want to get some frozen yogurt with me?" By this time his face was red as Italy's hair.

"Okay, let me just change out of my uniform. I'll be right back." I ran into my dorm and grabbed some jeans, black boots, and a cute tee with intricate swirl designs all over it. I popped back out of my room.

"Ready!" Canada grinned.

"Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and smiled. He blushed, and tightened his grip. **(AN: Dude, what happened to Britain? Your, uh, **_**boyfriend?**_**)**

"This'll be fun!" Hand in hand we walked out of the building, and towards the yogurt place. I went towards the place, but Canada pulled me towards another sidewalk.

"I wanted you to try this new place I like. If that's okay, of course." I grinned.

"Sounds great! Let's get going!" Canada smiled back, and we began walking. The sun was just setting, **(AN: Of course it was.) **and when we came to a stop at a steep hill, it was beautiful.

"Woah…" We said in unison.

"Canada… it's beautiful!" I lay my head on his shoulder. He turned pink, but put his arm around me. We stood for a while, and then he turned to me.

"You want to run down the slope, don't you."

"Yep. Race you!" I took off.

"Hey!" He cried teasingly behind me. **(AN: That could be dirty out of context.)** He caught up, and we fell in the grass, weak with laughter. Once we finally calmed the giggles, we walked to the yogurt shop. He took my hand and we walked in. The shop was colorful and cheerful. There were huge bowls, and lining the walls were millions of flavors to serve yourself! There was even a toppings bar with everything possible. I jogged over to the bowls and picked the biggest one. Canada's face made me laugh.

"What?" I said as innocently as I could manage. He laughed and grabbed the same size, and we ran over to the yogurt taps. **(AN: Yes, Tappy's. I know you're reading this Claire.) **We try each kind of yogurt, and put tons of toppings on. We laughed even harder when we found out how much they weighed. Canada insisted on paying, so I finally just gave up. We sat down, and just talked about anything and everything. After we finished, we looked at the time.

"Oh *yawn*, its 10:30!" **(AN: How long does It take to eat yogurt? God.) **I yawned again.

"We should get back to the dorms." We got up and walked out the door. We walked up the hill hand in hand. We came to the fountain, and sat on the rim. We looked at the stars for a little, then walked inside. We rode the elevator to the third floor where my dorm was. **(AN: **_**We**_** also couldn't come up with any other words start the sentences with.) **We now stood in front of my dorm. **(AN: WOOP, THERE IT IS)**

"That was really, really fun, Canada. Thank you so much for taking me!" I then leaned over and kissed his cheek. He turned red again. He then got a daring look in his eyes, and kissed me. Our lips touched for a split second, and then he pulled away.

"Night, Emmalee." Then walked off. I blushed. I went into my door, with a pang in my heart as I thought of Iggy."

**AN: Alright, that's enough for one chapter. So, what team are you for now? Britain, France, or Canada? More terribly old, Mary-Sue writing later. Love you all!**


	2. Phone Answering Fun!

**AN: Here's chapter two. Enjoy, guys! Also, do tell me what stories you want me to keep and edit, and which ones I should just delete. Enjoy the Mary-Sue lovely-ness! **** (I wonder if this is the chapter Russia slips me Vodka… WTF younger me?) But I know for a fact this is where like, 4 characters hit on me *facepalm* and I butcher personalities sooooo much. :P**

I walked into my room, flopped on my bed and sighed. I then looked at my phone. 5 messages! I checked them. The first was from my friend Greenland.

"Emmalee, where are you? It's 9:00! Surely you're home! Pick up!" I called her.

'"Hello? Oh, hi Emmalee! So, where are you? Were you with Iggy?" I blushed.

"No, Canada got me some frozen yogurt."

"Awwwwe, someone loves you!" I rolled my eyes, but I knew it was true.

"Oh, shush. I'm checking messages. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and checked the message after Greenland's. It was from Iggy.

"Um, hey, uh, sorry we didn't get to see each other. So uh, call me back if you can, kay?" I dialed his number.

"Hey Emmalee!"

"Hey, Britain, what do you need?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come for tea tomorrow morning?" I looked at my calendar. I was free.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!"

"Kay. Bye, love!" He hung up. I checked the next one.

"Hmm, I don't know this number…" I listened. **(AN: Ohmygod here comes the worst Prussia dialogue you will ever see. I didn't even know his character when I wrote this whole thing.)**

"Hey, Cutie. Um, this is your secret admirer. Call me to see who I am. Bye!" I groaned. Then called the mysterious person back. Ring…Ring…

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, this is Emmalee. You gave your number?"

"Oh, yes, hello cutie. This is Prussia!" Prussia?

"Uh, hi Prussia."

"Hello, are you free Sunday night?" I checked my calendar.

"Yeah. Why?" **(AN: I freaking wonder, Emmalee.) **

"Pick you up at 6:30. Later Cutie!"

"Wha?" I hung up. The nest message was from America. **(AN: Dun, dun, dun, and another one bites the dust)**

"Yo, dudett, there's this party, and I was wondering if yo wanted to go? Call me back, kay?" I smiled. Everytime America invited me to a party, it's wild and AWESOME! I called back immediately.

"Hey, dudett! So how 'bout the party?"

"Alright, sounds awesome!"

"Alrighty, see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7:30, kay?" **(What's up with me and 'kay'? Lame.)**

"Alright, see you!"

"Later dudett!" This party would be a blast! The last message was from Poland

"Why are all these random people calling me?" **(AN: you act so surprised that you have friends) **I listened to the message.

"Hey girl! I wanted to ask if you could come ride horses and for brunch? Call back!"

"Everyone wants a piece of me!" I dialed his number.

"Hey girl!"

"Hi, Poland."

"So, you good with horse riding and for Sunday brunch?"

"Sure, Poland. See you!"

"Sunday, Girl!" After I arranged the calendar with the dates, I looked to my closet to find what I would wear. I picked a pretty sundress for tea with Britain. I sighed, then got into bed. I fell asleep instantly.

After what felt like only a few minuets, my phone bleeped at me. I jumped out of bed.

"IGGY!" **(There are literally three exclamation points. Three. Ugh.)**

I was hyper, I almost ran out the door in my PJs.

"Oops, clothing!" I put on the dress and some white heels. I stepped outside. The sun shone brightly through the giant wall windows. I rode the elevator to the 5th floor. I walked around, slightly lost. All the doors looked the same. I went down a hall.

"Lost, are you?"

**AN: That's enough for chapter two. Guess who the nice (possibly new love interest) is! xD Hope you loved the horrible writing of my young self!**

**So? Team Britain, France, Canada, Prussia, America, or Poland? Oh good lord. The next chapter you find out she's a new powerful country who everyone wants on her side. (AKA Thailand, apparently. Love you guys! :3**


	3. Yer a Country, Emmalee-Sue!

**AN: Emmalee-Sue Part three! Go me! I'm getting a ****lot**** done today! :D I'm proud. I'm surprised this is getting as popular as it has lol. Enjoy the so-bad-it's-still-really-bad goodness! This chapter, you find out Emmalee's really a country too, like all her friends and multiple love interests! OF COURSE!**

"Lost, are you?"

"Huh?" I turned around.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Austria! Yeah, I'm lost. Would you happen to know where Britain's room is?" He kissed my hand.

"Hello, Miss Emmalee. If you will follow me, I will show you to Mr. Britain's dorm." **(AN: What's with all the Mr and Mrs?)**

"Okay!" We turned a corner, and then he showed me a door.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Really, Miss Emmalee, just call me Austria." He gave me a warm smile.

"Okay! See you later, Austria!"

"Goodbye, Emmalee." I knocked on Britain's door. When he saw me, he got a heartwarming smile that I hadn't seen in too long. He took me into a long hug. When he let me go, he led me into his cozy dorm. We sat down on the warm balcony, drinking tea. After lots of silence, I finally couldn't take it.

"Britain, something's up with you. What's wrong?" **(AN: I just got sidetracked for a good 3 minutes because of the song 'Shut up and Sleep with me.' It came on and I just sat in my chair, rocking back and forth, flapping my arms. I need help.) **He sighed.

"China was talking about a powerful new country, and we were all wondering who and where she is. "

"It's a she? Well what's her name?"

"Many people recognize her as Thailand." Memories of my brother and Mrs. Hungary ran through my head.

**(AN: WOOT, FLASHBACK TIME!)**

I was standing behind a corner, listening.

"Mrs. Hungary, I need to keep Thailand from discovering he power! She's too young to use it, yet she could blow up the world with it!" **(AN: of course she could.) **What did they mean I have power?

"Finland, don't tell her yet. Just treat her as a normal kid. You can call her…Emmalee. Yes, that's a pretty name." **(AN: How the f*** did Finland end up my brother if I'm Thailand? *facepalm*)**

"Okay. But Mrs. Hungary, when should we reveal Tha- Er, Emmalee's power?" Mrs. Hungary's soft face replied. **(AN: Yup. It actually says 'Soft face replied.')**

"Whenever it seems she can handle it.

**(AN: FLASHBACK TIME OVER!)**

"Emmaleeeeee? Hello? Earth to Emmalee?" I snapped back to reality.

"Oh, uh, hi, Britain…" He looked at me strange.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I figured out who Thailand is." He looked confused, so I tried a different approach.

"Thailand is famous for knife throwing, right?" **(AN: Uh, no, Emmalee. No it's not. Although I looked it up and some people there **_**do**_** actually knife throw. Carry on.)**

"Yeah, so?"

"So hand me a knife!" He handed me the knife we were using to cut butter for the scones. **(AN: I do believe the term is 'butter knife.')**

"Uh, here, Emmalee, but-" I chucked the knife as hard as I could at the door. I heard a 'thunk' and a scream. A voice came from behind the door.

"Why, you, Britain! You could have killed me! Then you would have been charged of murder, and gone to jail, and then I would miss my-" Britain strode over to the door, and swung it open.

"Shut your trap, Prussia." I stood up and followed Britain.

"So, Britain, any info on the mysterious- Oh, hey, Cutie! Didn't see you there! So, you have a date to the party tonight?"

"Well, America's taking me, but he isn't really my date." Prussia brushed a loose strand of hair from my face.

"So, would you give me the pleasure of being my date, Cutie?" I sighed.

"Prussia, I can't just ditch America! But I'll see you at the party, right?"

"Definitely! See you there, Cutie! Oh, and Britain, stop throwing things at me, kay?" **(AN: I just had a 10 minute laugh attack at that line. 'Kay?')** He walked off, huge grin on his face." Britain looked at me.

"Yo-you-yo-y-you're a country!?" **(AN: Cue another laugh attack.)**

"I guess so. But you can still call me Emmalee." Britain pulled me into a kiss.

"Listen, Emmalee. I need some time to think. I'll see you later, love."

"Did I do something wrong?" **(AN: You were talking about your multiple dates with Prussia in front of your boyfriend… )** My eyes felt teary. I didn't want to have mad Britain mad. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"No, you did nothing wrong, love. I just need time to think, alright?"

"Kay. See you later." He kissed my head, and we parted our different ways.

**AN: Alright, that's a rap! I think this is the longest Chapter of Emmalee-Sue yet. Enjoy, guys!**

**I'm not really sure what I'm going to do when I come to the part where it ends, and I had intended to write more. Either continue to write badly or just end it where I paused and forgot to keep going, I guess.**


	4. And They Didn't Even Ask Politely!

**AN: Two chapters in one day? And a chapter of Little Quirks? And A drabble? And a chapter of Hetalia Abroad? Wow, I'm getting it all done today! You guys gave me some reviews today so I decided another chapter was appropriate to reward another chapter! I've decided I'll keep writing where I left off ;) (You're welcome.) Also, I'm thinking of taking a video of me reading this aloud and putting it on YouTube, as my read aloud voices and accents are rather amusing. (Especially when I say 'Kay'.) Enjoy, everyone! **

He kissed my head, and we went our different ways. I walked to the elevator. I pressed the down button, and waited. The doors opened, and I walked inside. As soon as they were about to close, I saw Poland running at full speed towards the door. **(AN: Is this the awkward moment where he like, dry humps me?) **I pressed open, but Poland didn't have time to stop. He crashed into me. **(AN: Yep, it is.) **We fell in what seemed to be slow motion, and ended with me lying down, and Poland laying comfortably on top of me.

"Sorry, Emmalee. Are you okay?" Poland asked me, while showing no intentions of getting up.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"So girly, still going to meet me for brunch?"

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow." **(AN: This must be rather awkward for Emmalee-Sue lol) ***Ding*

"Oh, we're here already? What a pity. This is cozy." He awkwardly got himself up.

"I'll have to fall on you more often! Later girl!" **(AN: wut…)** I sighed. It seemed like I had been sighing a lot lately. I walked towards my dorm.

"Hey Emmalee, how'd it go with ***insert badly drawn music note* **Britain? ***insert badly drawn heart*"**

"Fine, New-" **(AN: Ooh, it's the part where Emmalee get kidnapped and people fight over her!) **Three people ran out from behind a corner.

"There she is! Get her!"

"Huh?" A boy with black hair grabbed me, and tried to get me to stay still. A man with blonde hair turned to New Zealand.

"Shoo, New Zealand, your work is done."

"Okay boss!" She ran off, clearly happy with herself. I was still struggling with the boy, and finally succeeded in knocking him out. **(AN: Emmalee-Sue can fend for herself too? Wow, what a stunner!) **He slumped against a wall, unconscious.

"Get her feet, Italy!" The boy with red hair, I recognized.

"Italy! What are you doing?" **(AN: **_**Your mom, He replied.**_**)** He was about to reply, but the man cut him off.

"We'll tell you later. You need to come with us, Thailand." The man grabbed my hands, and Italy grabbed my feet.

"Hey! Put me down! Where are you taking me?!" **(AN: Why you gotta be such a whiny b***h, Emmalee-Sue?)** They carried me to the elevator. They carried me, then Italy set my feet down. Het turned to the man holding my wrists in a death grip.

"Germany, you can let go now!" He finally let go, leaving my wrists red and sore. We rode to the seventh floor, where the conference rooms were. The elevator dinged. They grabbed me again. They dragged me into a conference room. They sat me in a rolling chair. **(AN: It's like the 'we' all over again.) **Germany walked over and blocked the door. Italy sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Don't be scared, Emmalee, we mean no harm!" Knock knock. **(AN: Yup I actually wrote knock knock. Oh well. There's no such thing as mistakes, just happy accidents. BAHA found that golden 'quote' on instagram. With a picture of a coffee. Oh Instagram.) **Germany opened the door, telling Italy to make sure I didn't make a run for it. In walked Greenland and New Zealand, chattering about rumors they had heard.

"Hi Italy!"

"Hi Guys!" I just scowled, and sunk further into my seat. Italy smiled sympathetically at me.

"Really, we just need to talk to you. We mean no harm." He said reassuringly. I squeezed his hand. Everyone sat in chairs on the long table. **(AN: There's a big difference between along and on top of, Emmalee.) **Germany began speaking as if I wasn't there.

"Thailand, or Emmalee, is very powerful. We could use that kind of power. We need her as an alliance for the Axis Powers."

**AN: That's a rap! For those worrying, the prepared writing doesn't end for a while, I have lots of it stuffed inseveral random notebooks. Enjoy! Also, tell me what you think about the Youtube read-aloud idea, and I'll put a link in the next chapter or so if you want. **** Hope you like itm guys! Love ya!**

**Kay?**


	5. Emmalee-Sue, High as Shit

**AN: Chapter five! I think **_**this**_** is the chapter someone slips me vodka and I go home with Prussia. But I'm not sure. Enjoy, guys. I'm also planning on editing Magenta MAJORLY and finally writing the third chapter of Hetalia Abroad. Requests are cool too, it'll keep me busy. :D On to the Mary-Sue Verse!**

"We need her as an Axis Power." Murmurs of agreement came from the room. I finally spoke up.

"So you brought me here to propose an…um, partnership?" Italy, still clutching my hand, nodded.

"So, will you?" He asked, clearly wanting me to. I looked at everyone's faces.

"I'll have to think…I-I-I have friends in The Allied Powers too…" **(AN: I don't have a stutter, I promise)** Germany stepped away from the door.

"Think about our offer." **(AN: Well, that was easy. Was it really necessary to kidnap me if you were going to ask so politely?) **I sped down the hall, and into the elevator.

"Wait! Wait!" France was running towards the elevator. I franticly hit the close button. Once I was safely going up, I relaxed. Wait, I was going down again. I scrunched into a ball, hoping he wouldn't notice me. **(AN: Emmalee-Sue, master of disguise.) ***ding* I scrunched harder.

"Hey, baby!"

"Hi France."

"So, who are you going to the party with?"

"I'm going with America."

"Oh. Well, baby, you could dit-" The elevator dinged.

"No thanks, pretty boy. See ya later." I walked out.

"Wow, where did that come from?" **(AN: Where did what come from? Me, or that so called 'insult'?) ** My best friend Greenland, who was standing in front of the elevator. I shrugged.

"No clue." She smiled.

"See you at the party, right?"

"Yep! Bye Greenland!" I strutted **(AN: OR IS SHE MAYBALINE?) **down the hall.

"Hey, Emmalee! What's up?" I turned. The red head smiled at me. **(AN: You have no clue how bad I wanted to type 'the red headed menace') **

"Not much, Italy. Just getting to my dorm. I have to get ready for the party tonight."

"Oh, well see you later, Emmalee." He gave me an awkward hug. I blushed. Ever since we broke up, I'm really nervous around him. I can't help but sort of regret the break-up. He's a bit strange, but sweet too.

"Bye, Italy." I smiled. It was a good day for a party. When I got there, it was about 6:00. I grabbed some jean shorts, comic sneakers, and a low cut shirt. **(AN: Emmalee-Sue's getting a little cray-cray) **It was blue, and had the Fruit Loops logo on it. I grabbed a hat. After I put it all on, I sized myself up. I had an hour 'till the party, so I put on my roller blades. It was something I liked to do in my free time, cause it annoys people when I do it in the building. **(AN: Emmalee-Sue all high and s**t, roller-skating in the halls and s**t) **I bladed out the door, and down the hall. I was going pretty fast, when I saw Canada.

"Hi, Emmalee!" I braked, but I was going too fast, and fell on my butt.

"Omph!" I then started laughing un-controllably, making Canada do the same.

"You okay?" Canada asked in between laughs. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He offered his hand. I took it. **(AN: And now the little bastard only has one hand. The end.) **

"Thanks, Canada. Are you going to the party?"

"Oh, no. Never been to a party. Seems too wild."

"Oh, okay. See you later!" As I skated off, I heard Canada yell behind me.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" After a while of skating, I looked at the time. 7:10.

"Oh, crap!" I skated full power to my dorm. America was already in front of my door. Suddenly, I tripped. I shouldn't have been going so fast, because I fell again. I waited for the carpet to impact my face, but the pain never came. I opened my eyes. America was staring back at me.

"Oh, uh, thanks America."

"Welcome!" He propped me up right. I took of my skates, and threw them into my dorm.

"Let's go."

**AN: Okay, heres the end of chapter 5. Next chapter is the confirmed part where Emmalee-Sue gets drunk. I was so weird when I was younger ;-; oh well. Let me know about the Youtube thing, and requests and stuff. Love you all! I'm really surprised at how many people like this xD**


	6. Someone Can't Hold Their Liquor

**AN: Two chapters of Emmalee-Sue In one day? Two days in a row? Man, you guys are lucky I love you. I've been hustling lately. I have a favor to ask! I've editing all my stories now, so their more grammatically and juts correct in general. So, if you could all go check them out, and spread the word, (smile dog much?) that would be super fantastic! Also, take the poll on my page! Requests are open!**

**So. Are you ready to see drunk Emmalee-Sue? Me too. Let's do this.**

"Let's go!" We walked to the elevator and pushed the ground floor. As soon as we started talking, we couldn't stop. I get along well with people. **(AN: Of course you do Emmalee-Sue. A little too well.) **We got to the parking lot.

"How are we getting there, anyway?" He gestured to a motorcycle.

"Oh, no. You can get in a motorcycle accident if you want, but I will NOT, thanks." **(AN: You're such a nagging wife type. Gosh lighten up.) **

"Oh, come on. We'll be late if we don't."

"Fine. But if I die, I'll kill yo- never mind." **(AN: hah. Hah.) **I cautiously swung a leg over the device. America got on like it was the carousel at kiddy U.S.A. **(AN: I'm dying. That makes no sense. My god. What is that even supposed to mean.) **Oops, that was offensive. Oh well. I tightly wrapped my arms around him as we rode, my long dark silky hair waving behind me. **(AN: Was adding 'silky' really needed?) **We pulled up in front of the club, only when we got off did I let go of America.

We walked into the party. I sat myself at the bar, and ordered a Margarita. **(AN: Emmalee, how old are you? UNDER ADGED DRINKING WEOOWEEOO I'M THE POLICE) ** America sat next to me. The bar tender took the other side.

"Hey, girl, would you like some Vodka? It's on me." **(AN:…but she just ordered a margarita from you…) **My margarita was taking a while **(AN: probably because the bar tender is offering you vodka instead of just getting your drink.) **and I was thirsty. I just took it from his hand, and took a big swig of it. I shuddered. It was like fire going down my throat. I finished bottle after bottle. Prussia came up and asked for a dance. I accepted, half drunk and could barely control myself. America came up.

"Uh, this is your first time with heavy stuff like Vodka, isn't it?"

"My first flying lawnmower too." I drunkenly replied, voice slurred. **(AN: oh god. Her drunk dialogue is the best.) **After three beers and more vodka than I could count, things got crazy. I got my phone and drunk dialed Greenland.

"Hello?"

"Are you're couch cushions screaming?" **(AN: ahaha what the f**k did I just type) **

"Uh-"

"Then you better go- OH LOOOOKKK SEX IS IN THE AIR!" After that, everything went fuzzy, and nothing made sense.

**AN: short chapter! Sorry, guys. Expect more tomorrow. I won't tell you who she wakes up with. You have to guess.**


	7. Emmalee-Sue is Bad at Being on Time

**AN: Chapter… six? Seven? Anyway, Here the next chapter. I won't spoil anything, but enjoy the stupidity!**

I felt sick.

"Uhhhhn…" I rolled over, but something pushed me back. I opened my eyes. Gray light shone through the window. The sound of rain pounded. I was on a pure white couch with red designs on it. A wave of nausea hit me.

"Oh…" Someone handed me water. I drank it, and felt a little better. I sat up, but my head hurt when I did, I rubbed my eyes.

"Feeling any better?" The voice of a certain albino country asked. **(AN: I wonder who that could be.)**

"Not really, Prussia." He felt my head, then took the seat next to me.

"Wait! If I'm at your house… WHAT DID YOU TRY, YOU-" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"I didn't try anything," **(AN: suuuuure)** "You got drunk, and passed out. I just took you to my dorm cause I know how to nurse a hangover. And you clearly have one. I put you on the couch. I promise I didn't do anything."

"Oh well, than- oh god. Thanks." He got some medicine to help. After more sleep, I felt TONS better. **(AN: Don' think it's that easy in real life, Emmalee-Sue.) **

"Hey, I'll get you a clean shirt, kay?" **(AN: what did she do to the first one? Piss on it?) **

"Alright, thanks." A few minutes later, he came back with one of his shirts. I went into the bathroom and changed. When I came back, he handed me his signature jacket. It was black, and the hood had devil horns. **(AN: I actually made myself a jacket that looked like this. I still have and wear it.) **

"Here, take it. It's 10:00. You should probably get ready for your brunch. I'll see you tonight, okay?" **(AN: How did he know about that? Stalkerrr) **

"Thanks. See you." I put on the jacket. I was about to leave, when I stopped. I tapped Prussia on the shoulder. He turned.

"Thanks." I stood on tip toe, and kissed him. I clearly took him by surprise, but he obviously enjoyed it. **(AN: Duh, who wouldn't enjoy a kiss from Emmalee-Sue? I think this is the only person I ship her with besides shipping her alone because she's a player. Prus-alee-Sue) **

"Bye, Prussia."

"Later, cutie. " I walked out, and turned the corner. Crap. I realized I was lost again.

"Prussia, what kind of clothing is that?" I was confused at first, but then I realized I was wearing his clothing.

"Austria, I'm not Prussia."

"Why, Miss Emmalee, why are you wearing Prussia-sans ABSURD clothing? Do you two have something together?" **(AN: Why are you calling Prussia 'Prussia-san'? That's absurd.) **

"Oh, no, Mr. Austria. He just rescued me from my drunken state at a party last night."

"Miss Emmalee, you don't seem like they type to get drunk at a party." **(AN: She also doesn't seem like the type to cheat on her boyfriend, but she is, soooo) **

"The bartender slipped me some Vodka, and one thing led to another, then I woke up in Prussia-san's room." **(AN: WHY IS THAT SAN THERE WTF) **Austria said goodbye after showing me to the elevator. The rain softened a bit. I kept Prussia's stuff because it looked annoyingly good on me. Poland had to reschedule our horseback riding to next Sunday. I lay around, waiting for 8:00 to come. **(AN: wait a second, didn't he say 6:30 on the phone? Wut?) **

Around 7:30, I put on a strapless dress with ruffles, and some wedge high heels. **(AN: Well, that's specific. What color? Who f***ing knows.) **If I must go, then I should at least look good. 15 minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, and handed him his stuff. He put on his jacket, but gave me back the shirt.

"Cutie, just keep it. You look great in it."

"Oh, thanks, Prussia." I blushed.

"Come on, Cutie."

**AN: That's all for today, guys. Hope you enjoyed! More tomorrow! Maybe another chapter later if you're good.**

**Also, if you could check out some of my other stories now that their edited better, that'd be cool. ;)**


	8. Keep it in Your Pants, Emmalee-Sue!

**AN: So, I woke up at like, 5:00 in the morning, and checked my email. 5 reviews? What are you guys doing reading this so late at night? 3 I love you guys. ANYYYYWHOOOREE Chapter….8! Wow. I can't believe I've made it this far without procrastination! School starts up again tomorrow though, so uploads may be a little slower. Maybe. **

**I'm stuck on 'Let me Love You.' I'm singing it loudly out of key to my cat in a voice that sounds suspiciously like Cartman. I need to stop having Faygo for breakfast.**

"Come on, Cutie." Luckily he wasn't looking when I blushed again. We got to his car.

"Whoa!" It was a white convertible with red designs all over it. **(AN: Looks like his couch can turn into a car.) **

"Impressed, Cutie?" **(AN: Does the guy even know her actual name? 'Cutie') **I nodded. He opened the door for me.

"M' Lady."

"Thanks." The pinkish color came to my face. What was wrong with me? **(AN: He saved you from a hangover. That means you will love him forever. Duh. Guys, take note.) **I love Britain! Another voice screamed in my head. No, you love Prussia! After my head voices stopped arguing, **(AN: Omg. Head voices. I legit am laughing super hard at that. That was reaaally badly worded.) **I looked out the window and finally realized we were moving.

"Are you okay, Emmalee?" **(AN: Ah, so he does know your name.) **I turned to face Prussia.

"Oh, I'm fine." He smiled.

"Good." I shivered. It was getting darker and darker, and colder and colder.

"You look cold."

"I am." We hit a stoplight, and Prussia took of his jacket and handed it to me. **(AN: Didn't see that one coming.) **My face felt hot, and my heart was pounding mile a minute.

"Thank you, Prussia." I put it on and immediately felt warmer. **(AN: It tried to correct that to 'immodestly.' My computer is trying to make me a pervert. 'I immodestly felt warmer.') **

"How far away is this place?" Prussia looked up at the lit up buildings.

"Well, judging by the giant building right over there, we're here." I looked up at tall building with a sphere on top.

"Cool!" **(AN: I really hope you guys know what I'm talking about. I live right by one. Their amazing.) **We got out of the car, and Prussia put his arm around me. My heart melted. I felt like the only thing holding me up was his arm. Was it true I was falling for this Albino hottie- I mean! Oh gosh. I'm falling for him.

When we got to the elevator I must have looked hesitant, because Prussia pulled me closer.

"Come on, Cutie! It'll be fun." My eyes lit up. This would be fun. When we arrived, I was wowed. We were inside the sphere! The place was spinning, and had a great view as well.

"Let's find us a table, shall we?" I giggled, and we ran off to find a table. I found a perfect one. We sat down. Prussia went to the salad bar. I sat on the metal railing, and closed my eyes to think. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling like this around Prussia all of the sudden? When I opened my eyes, I saw the salad bar and a very confused Prussia.

"How did you…? What?" When he finally figured out what happened, he got his salad and took a seat next to me. When we got back, we were hysterical. You could never imagine the looks some people gave us. We sat down, and ordered. We both got sushi. When we got it, I failed at trying to use the chopsticks. **(AN: God dammit, Emmalee-Sue, you're flipping useless.) **Prussia nailed it first try. With me still fumbling, he leaned over to help me.

"Like this." He positioned my fingers. **(AN: *smirks* If you know what I mean.) **When I successfully got a piece of sushi, I smiled triumphantly. Prussia laughed.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you, mother dearest." **(AN: hah. Hah.)** Prussia rolled his eyes. **(AN: So did I.) **I grinned. We ate, making jokes here and there. When we were finished, we walked out to the car. As soon as I got in, I fell asleep. K was extremely tired. I was gently awakened by Prussia effortlessly lifting me into his arms. He carried me into the building, and to the elevator. My eyes tiredly opened.

"Hey, Cutie. You want to walk from here?" I snuggled closer.

"I think I'm good, thanks." He laughed. Softly. **(AN: lol. Softly.) **The elevator dinged, **(AN: I really must have an elevator fetish. I've written the sentence 'the elevator dinged' like 9 times.) **and we, erm, he walked out.

"OOOOO. Hey, love-birds! Does this mean Britain's free for me to take?" **(AN: OMFG New Zealand ur so f***ing annoying. Her character is based off a friend. My friend asked me to make her a jerk for who knows why, so, uh, I did.) **Prussia and I responded at the same time. I say 'No'.

"Yes." Prussia says. New Zealand looked confused.

"Is it a yes or a no?" Prussia looked at me.

"We need time to think. Let's just say maybe." **(AN: or we can say 'Emmalee has a boyfriend") **I nodded in agreement.

"Okay." New Zealand skipped away.

"Strange girl." **(AN: I just repeated that out loud in a cave-man voice. My mom is staring weird.)**I shrugged.

"Yeah." By the time we got to my dorm I was asleep again.

"Wake up, Cutie. I need the key." My eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?"

"The key?"

"Oh, sorry." I snatched the key from my pocket.

"Here, just slide it." He took it and slid it through the card reader thing. The sound of the door unlocking rang through the now silent halls. **(AN: Their 'dorms' are pretty much just large hotel rooms, I guess.) **

"Hey, Emmalee. You need to use your own feet now." I groaned as he sat me down. I gave him kiss, but he pulled me in. I cried out. **(AN 'Rape, I cried out.' It's just a kiss chill Emmalee-Sue) **When he let me go, he smiled. Not his usual smirk, but a real smile.

"Just think about ditching Britain, okay? Night, Cutie." **(AN: I just started singing dubstep and then cracked myself up.) **

"N-n-n-night, Prussia." **(AN: When I read this I started saying it over and over in weird voices and then made a song out of it. I'm odd when I'm typing.) **I managed to stutter. As soon as I hit the bed, I fell asleep.

**AN: This is the longest chapter yet! I realized I'm putting a lot more comments in throughout than when I started out. Tell me if that's cool or I should take it down a bit. Check out my other stories, blah blah blah. Thank you all for reading!**

**On another note, you really are allowed to laugh at this. I won't be offended if you laugh. I'm laughing too. Lol guys.**


	9. Is She the Lady, or the Tramp?

**AN: Welcome to chapter…. Hell I don't know. This chapter jumps right into the action, guys. Expect some cliché romantic gestures and New Zealand being an annoying brat! WOOHOO. I really am so glad you all like this as much as you do. :D I'm eating a real meal guys! First time for a while! Go me! Kay I'll shut up now. **

As soon as I hit the bed, I fell asleep. I awoke at 11:30 and decided to go roller skating again. I skated to the elevator, and out the door. I came to a brick wall, and braked. Hard. I couldn't believe what I saw. New Zealand and Britain, up against the wall, kissing. **(AN: GAAAAASSP Wait so it's okay if you go around kissing multiple guys but when he kisses one you get to flip s**t? Double standards. That happened really rushed…) **I gasped, the began skating away, tears silently falling.

"Emmalee! Wait! I-" But I skated faster. I didn't want to hear it. Two of the people I trusted the most, going behind my back, and breaking my heart. **(AN: Woah. Self-fulfilling prophecy. My best friend and (Ex) boyfriend did this last May. Although I wasn't the one going around kissing multiple people. Lol. Now he's desperate and no one likes him so it's cool) **I skated into the yogurt shop Canada showed me, and dashed inside. Lucky me, they had just mopped. I slipped and fell, right into Italy. We both blushed.

"I'm SOOO sorry!" I franticly got up. I took off my skates. Now with my regular converse shoes on, I turned to the ADHD red head. **(AN: Dude is Emmalee-Sue magical I mean where did those shoes come from) **

"I didn't know you liked frozen yogurt."

"I don't. I was asking if they knew where any pasta was." I was able to smile at his pasta love.

"I'll show you some pasta, Italy." His face lit up.

"Yeah!" We put on our skates, **(AN: Since when was Italy wearing skates) **and were just leaving when my phone rang. It was Britain.

"What do YOU want?"

"Emmalee, I'm sorry, I feel really-"

"Shut up. Just shut up. I don't need your pity." Tears welled up in my eyes. **(AN: MeOW! Someone's getting feisty.) **

"Emmalee-san, what's wrong?" **(AN: Still weird that people are calling random people 'san'. I mean it's Italy so it's a little less weird but still) **I held a finger up to signal him to shush.

"One sec, Italy!"

"Just leave me alone!" I hung up before I could hear another word. **(AN: At first I thought Italy was yelling that at Emmalee-Sue and I'm like…wait what?) **

"So what's wrong, Emmalee?" I told him the whole story, letting him console me.

"It's okay, Emmalee-chan! You don't need him to be happy!" **(AN: Yeah! You have like, 7 other guys to choose from anyway!) **He took my hand and we skated off, me leading him towards this great little Italian restaurant.

"Here we are! They serve delicious pasta here!" I was just beginning to leave when Italy called me back.

"Want to eat with me? I'll pay!" I was about to turn him down when I realized I had nothing better to do. I skated back to him.

"Why not?" It would be awkward, but, whatever. We walked in holding hands. We sat down, laughed and talked, and ordered.

"Ya know, Emmalee, this is just like old times, huh?" He looked sad. **(AN: Duh, every guy who dated Emmalee-Sue wants her back.) **I blush.

"Yeah, sorta." We ordered spaghetti.

"Yum!" I grabbed a fork, and began slurping spaghetti. **(AN: That must look ever so attractive.) **Italy did the same. Sooner than I realized, our lips touched. **(AN: Lady and The Tramp. Hellz yes. Best movie ever. I love that I had this in here though. xD So cliché. ) **I felt my cheeks warm as he cupped my face and pulled me closer. When he was done with me, **(AN: Seriously I've said that same thing like twice. 'When he was done with me' It sounds like he's raping her or something and she's just like, cool with it.) **he smiled.

"Don't worry about him, Emmalee-san. There are other guys out there! Like one's that have never stopped loving you and probably never will…" **(AN: Way to make that shizz awkward, Italy. So subtle.) **

"Italy, I-"

"Just think about it, okay?" I nodded. We went out the door and went our separate ways. I skated up the hill. Britain was sitting on a bench. Hoping he wouldn't see me, I quickly skated by.** (AN: Emmalee-Sue, stealthy like a fox.) **In a flash, he jumped up and grabbed me.

"Let go."

"Listen to me! It was a mista-" I turned around and slapped his face, then fell in his arms sobbing. **(AN: Uh what? Why would you… uh… never-mind. Just imagine that actually happening though. *slap* *cries in your arms*) **He stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. Once I was finally calmed, I looked at him.

"I trusted you. Why?" He looked down.

"She was trying to seduce me into leaving you. I wasn't giving in, so when she saw you coming, she kissed me. You know she never wanted to be your friend. You just got her closer to me." **(AN: Not sure who is actually the one lying…. Probably New Zealand. Idk.) **I shook my head.

"She seemed so…so... okay…" I gave up, and snuggled closer to him, and fell asleep.

**AN: That's enough terrible writing for one day, guys! Hoped you liked this chapter of Emmalee-Sue! More to come tomorrow. Now to play minecraft with my douche ex! Fun!**


	10. Cliche, Sterio-typical Dialouge, Da!

**AN: Hey, guys! I'm typing this live from my friend Caitie's house. (New .) and My friend Maddy is here too, (Greenland. In this story. Lol. But she's Bahamas in everything else.) They invited me over so they could watch Pretty Little Liars while I sat on my laptop listening to music on their beats because I'm only on episode 3 of the first season. (Oops.) **

**And now to answer some view questions. (You know who you are.) It's totally days. And, not **_**everyone **_**plays minecraft, but a lot of people I know do, including myself. Okay, now to the story.**

I awoke in my own dorm, to my phone ringing.

"Hello? Who's this?" **(AN: Yall ready for cliché Russia dialogue?) **

"Hello, da! It's me, Russia!"

"Russia!? I haven't seen you in like, five years!" Russia was like, my best friend. **(AN: Turning into a valley girl all of a sudden? Emmalee-Sue and her multiple personalities.) **He took care of me when Finland went to start a new life. **(AN: Whoa, what a legit brother you have! Leaves to have a 'new life'.) **It was heartbreaking when he went off to war.

"Yes, da! Could you be nice enough to come meet me at the airport, and I have someone who is dying to see you, da."

"Okay! I'll see you in like, 20 minutes."

"Bye, da!"

"Bye bye!" **(AN: First step to cliché Russia dialogue, adding 'da' at the end of every god d***ed sentence.) **I hung up the phone, ecstatic! I also wondered who else wanted to see me. I took off my skates, **(AN: Wait, did you sleep with your skates on? Oh wait.) **brushed my hair, and was out the door. I waited extremely fidgety. When the bus finally came, I jumped up and down and ran into the bus, clutching a bottle of vodka. **(AN: Way to look like an alcoholic on public transportation. This is why you learn to drive. How old are you?) **When the bus finally got to the airport, I jumped up, and pushed several unlucky pedestrians out of the way.

I dashed down the bus stairs, and right into the airport. **(AN: Uh, where else would you go) **I ran right into a worker.

"Watch where you're going, Miss." I nodded, then ran to C 24. I looked around for Russia. He waved me over.

"Russia!" I ran over and tackle hugged him. He spun me around. **(AN: OF COURSEEEEE) **

"Emmalee! You have gotten much stronger, no?" I nodded.

"I'm a country now! Where is the other person?" **(AN: 'Hi, best friend I haven't seen in years! Now move the f**k out of my way, where's the other person?') **

"Getting coffee." He said in his comforting, childlike voice.

"Oh, I forgot! Here!" I handed him the Vodka.

"Is this… Caviar?" **(AN: Caviar? Are you sure you didn't get some brain damage in that war? Ah, whatever. I guess it just magically appeared, like Emmalee-Sue's shoes.)**

"I haven't seen Caviar in…forever! " I smiled.

"Oh, secret person is coming!" He covered my eyes with his hands. My face tinged pink. **(AN: Are you attracted to anything that walks, Emmalee-Sue? God. He's out of yo league.) **I heard a gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" The voice sounded familiar, but…

"You ready?" I nodded. Russia uncovered my eyes. My eyes focused. I rubbed my eyes. No, it was real. Tears fell from my face. **(AN: Lemme get this straight. Tears fell…from...your face?) **

"Miss Hungary!" She hugged me.

"Thailand! You have gotten so strong and pretty over the years. I'm so proud of you." I was still crying.

"Miss Hungary! I thought you were… I-I…" I broke into tears again.

"It's alright, Emmalee. I'm here now, and I'm not leaving again." **(AN: Awe, that's actually kind of sad and cute. She was Emmalee's motherly figure I guess.) **We caught up, and I learned both Russia and Miss Hungary were going to start living at the dorms. **(AN: Well where else would they live? Everyone has to live near Emmalee-Sue.) **We all rode home on the bus, laughing and talking. When we got to the building, they showed me their dorms. Miss Hungary went to sleep, but me and Russia just sat and talked.

We were in the middle of a sentence, when someone began knocking on the door.

"OH RUSSIA," **(AN: Knock Knock, Mother F***ers.) **"You're home! Now we can get married!" Russia turned to me, panic in his eyes.

"Emmalee, hide, it's-" The door was banged down.

"It's me, Belarus!" She walked to Russia and me.

"Well, well. Who is this?" She began walking towards me, a crazy murderous look in her eyes, but Russia stepped in front of me.

"She's my friend. Don't you dare touch her, Belarus." She smiled a creepy smile.

"It's her or me, Russia dear." Before he could say anything, I stepped up.

"Take me." **(AN: OHHH EMMALEE-SUE, MY HEEEROOO) **A huge grin spread to her face.

"If you insist!" Before she took out a knife and lunged towards my heart.

**AN: But don't worry, everyone. Your favorite Mary-Sue isn't dead. She's invincible and immortal, duh! I'm thinking of putting this on Luna and DA too. What do you guys think? **** I love you all, thank you all for your views, reviews, and support! 3**


	11. Start of The Beggining Where I Stopped

**AN: So. I'm like 5 or 6 chapters away of being out of pre-written material. I already promised you guys I would keep it going, considering how popular this is getting (God knows why) but I have a question. Should I keep going in the way it is, where it's Mary-sue but not totally flat out making fun of it, or should I get more sarcastic with the writing too? (Meaning less snarky comments from author throughout.) You guys can decide **** Love yall! **

*Beep…Beep….Beep…* **(AN: Ah, young me and how I wrote sound affects….) **

"Britain, There is a meeting you must attend." He sighed.

"I don't care. Have the imbeciles deal without me. I don't care. I am not leaving Emmalee." **(AN: I may or may not have read the 'I don't cares' loudly in a Pewdiepie voice. Just saying.) **I raised my hand.

"Erm, yes?"

"Hold it in here. That way I can be there too." **(AN: What a f***ing genius you are, Emmalee-Sue) **I was able to murmur quietly before the pain took me over. Britain made a couple of calls, and soon everyone was there, some not knowing what had happened to me.

"So why are we in here?" Canada asked.

"Because our newest alliance isn't at her best." Russia replied. **(AN: *insert Nicholas Cage face here*) **Canada rushed over to me, grabbed a chair, and sat as close as he could get to me. The meeting was deemed un-successful, and by the end of the meeting, I was (rather uncomfortably) sleeping. I heard Canada talking to Britain, Prussia, and Poland. They were arguing about something. 'Somebody likes someone more than something'. **(AN: *rubs my hands together* Yes, fight for my amusement, peasants.) ** I was slightly (okay, really) annoyed. I groaned.

"Could you please take your annoying conversation out of a room with the tired, injured girl in it?" **(AN: Ah… if only you knew they were arguing about you…so oblivious about everything, Emmalee-Sue) **

"Right. Sorry, Emmalee." Canada looked apologetic, and walked out of the room, others following. As soon as Canada left, I fell asleep, too tired to even care about what they were talking about.

My wound was better, **(AN: Dayum, that was quick) **and I was now resuming my normal life, by going to the world conference today. I sat stiffly in the plastic chair, Britain sitting next to me, his arm around me protectively. Prussia sat across from me, winking every so often when he didn't think Britain was looking. A man with longish blonde hair came in, with a small girl following. He came over and took the other seat next to me. **(AN: Welcome to the start of the part where I left off the writing years ago. It stops making sense really soon. Oh well. Like, seriously makes zero since. But Emmalee-Sue and Liechtenstein's friendship is cute.) **Britain scowled, and I gave him a look that said 'Shut up.'

"Hello, I'm Switzerland." He stuck out his hand, and I shook it cautiously.

"Hi, I'm Thailand, but call me Emmalee." I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was the girl who followed Switzerland in. She was sitting next to him. We both leaned behind Switzerland, so I could hear her.

"What's your secret?" She asked me in a cute voice. I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You got bug bruder to smile, right off the bat! He doesn't usually smile much!" **(AN: Yup. Switzerland, yet another love interest. They can't resist her charm) **I shrugged.

"I don't know, I-" I was cut off my Germany starting the meeting. **(AN: Here it comes. Prepare for some extremely pointless, rushed, dumb chapters. Yall ready fo this?) **I wasn't really paying attention, until I heard a pound on the table.

"I have an announcement to make. After a very long struggle, we have come to a conclusion. Prussia will no longer be a country." **(AN: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Should I leave it at a cliffhanger? Hmmm… Nah. Not yet.) **I saw Prussia's face twist in horror.

"No." He said it quietly at first.

"No. !" America stood up.

"Guards!" **(AN: Dang, douchebags. Tell him he can't be a country anymore and then kick him out when he gets upset) **Prussia let out a choked cry as the bodyguards lifted him out of the room.

"You can't do this to me! Please! No!" And then he was gone.

**AN: Okay, now's the cliffhanger. I'm nervous. **

**There aren't many chapters left, and it's going to be super hard to write bad purposely. AHHHHH You're lucky I enjoy making you all laugh. Until next chapter! Sorry it was so short. Lol. I'm tired.**


	12. Britains New Girlfriend, The Trunk

**AN: The next chapter is finally here! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. Some urgent stuff came up and I wasn't in shape to update. But here it is, none the less! The start of the completely plotless stuff! And you thought it was bad before. Enjoy, guys!**

"You can't do this to me! Please! No!" And then he was gone. I stood up and began screaming.

"How could you do this to him?! Being a country was what he lived for! You can't take that away from him!" **(AN: lol yeah they can) **America grabbed me.

"Emmalee, it was a decision for the best." I screamed more insults, and then stormed out in the middle of the meeting. **(AN: I wonder how awkward it was for that meeting to continue. 'Now that some chick we barely know just finished screaming at us, let us continue business.') **I rode down, and found Prussia's dorm. I knocked. No answer. I tried the door, and it was open. I looked around, but all I saw was a note on the ground. I picked it up and almost passed out. **(AN: Of course he left you a letter. I also read that sentence 'I almost pissed out.' At first. Lolwut) **I read it.

'Dear person reading this, **(AN: Oh, so it wasn't specifically for Emmalee-Sue. Actual shocker!) **I am leaving to start a new life in New York, as a normal mortal, if I don't fade away first.

-The un-awesome Prussia.' **(An: Dayumn, literally two seconds after they declare you not a country you leave? That was quick.) **I sprinted back to the conference room.

"Who is responsible for deciding Prussia is no longer a country?" Germany, America, Britain, and a couple other countries I didn't recognize stood.

"Well then! America, Britain? You're coming with me to New York to find him!" America looked confused.

"Why do we need to go to New York?" I waved the note around again.

"Prussia got SO upset, he's going to run off to New York. He might even fade!" Britain sighed.

"Do we REALLY have to? I mean, really." **(AN: Scumbag Britain is being a scumbag) **Smack.

"Yes! Stop being such a selfish prat, suck up your courage, and try to make me happy for once!" **(AN: You tell him, Emmalee-Sue!) **Britain looked as if he wanted to cry.

"Emmalee, I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Oh, save it." I then sent them off to pack, and went off to do so myself, when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. There stood Switzerland, his sister, and Canada.

"Can we come too? We would try to be of help?" I thought it over, and come to a conclusion. Britain would ride in the trunk. **(AN: Dang, Emmalee-Sue's being all Alfa-Female and s**t all of the sudden. Is Britain really the one who deserves to be shoved in the trunk? Cough. Cough.) **

"Okay, go get yourselves packed, and meet me at my room in an hour." They agreed. On my way back to my dorm, something hit me. I pulled out my cell-phone, and dialed the number. **(AN: It JUST Now hit you that you could just call Prussia? Seriously?) **It rang twice, then he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Prussia!"

"Emmalee?" I almost started crying then and there.

"Don't leave, Prussia! I'll miss you!" He sighed.

"Emmalee, I'll miss you too. But this is for the best." I began to cry. **(AN: Melodramatic female.) **I couldn't help it.

"Please, Prussia. I-i-i-I love you." **(AN: Bad, Emmalee-Sue. If you don't want to be with Britain just break up with him. It's not that hard. To the trunk for you!) **I turned a million shades of red.

"I love you too. Run away with me. Then we would always be together." I thought about it, and couldn't believe what came out of my mouth.

"O-ookay. Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport. My flight leaves in two hours." **(AN: The early bird… gets to sit in an airport for two hours. Have fun. See you 20 minutes before the flight leaves.) **

"Okay, s-s-see you there." He hung up, as I stared in dis-belief into space. I had just excepted to run off to New York with Prussia. I then realized what to do. **(AN: It's all a part of the plan. 10 points to whoever knows what I'm quoting.) **

An hour later, we were all met in front of my dorm.

"Okay, change of plans." I told them what happened, and Britain began to freak.

"You didn't say yes, did you? You wouldn't! You couldn't leave me, could you?" I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. **(AN: If someone could make a gif of that scene…. Omg) **

"I did agree. That's where you guys come in." I told them my plans. And we were just about to leave when something dawned on Britain.

"Hey, Emmalee, how are we going to fit in your car?" **(AN: Wait, she DOES have a car! Mind blown!) **I just grinned.

"You'll see, darling Iggy-brows." **(AN: I can just see Emmalee-Sue pointing to the trunk and Britain's eyebrows just like, falling off in surprise) **

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Everyone else just giggled.

"Okay, guys! Canada, Switzerland, and, um, you sit in the back." I had no clue what that girls name was.

"Lichtenstien." She extended her hand.

"I know who you are though." **(AN: Creeeeppperrrr Alert) **She smiled politely, and got in her spot. I turned back to Britain.

"America, you can sit up front, and Iggy, you can have the trunk all to yourself!"

**AN: There are so many retarded gif moments in this story. If only I could animate. Oh well. xD Hope you enjoyed the long awaited next chapter! It's almost coming to an end. I'm stressing over continuing to write it. .-. Better savor these pre-written moments while I can! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Emmalee-Sue! Love you guys, thank you for all the support you have all given me! 3**


	13. Serious Update of Seriousness

**AN: Okay, guys. It's time I catch you up with what's going on. I am currently in the process of creating more content that is going with whatever plot I had for this, as well as the same terrible writing quality. It's a challenge, but I'm getting farther than I anticipated. Except a real new chapter in a couple of days. **** This story will be updated as long as you guys stay interested in it. Thank you for all your wonderful feedback and encouragement! **

**Okay, now for the sad serious stuff. Updating will be taking me a lot longer than usual. I don't want to go into too many details unless you guys are seriously interested, but my health has been skyrocketing downwards, and I'm nearing 40 pounds underweight. Last year I had a lot of problems and shit I was going through, and even though I've gotten a lot better, things are getting somewhat bad for me again. All I'm going to say is that I was in and out of the hospital a couple times, and I'm under close watch at the moment. So if it takes me a bit to update, I'm just taking a little pause to calm down from life. It is probably nothing, and if something really bad happens I'll try my hardest to let you know. Thank you! :3**

**And one last thanks to you all, I love that I am able to make you laugh with this story. See you guys soon!**


	14. Get 'em, Bois!

**AN: First off, I just want to say thank you for all the nice messages regarding my health I've gotten from you guys. You all are so lovely! I really can't thank you enough. 3 You all rock! So, with no further procrastination, here is the real 13****th**** chapter of Emmalee Sue! This is where the plot goes so downhill it isn't even funny.**

"America, you can sit up front, and Iggy, you can have the trunk all to yourself!" America smiled.

"That's okay, he can sit in my lap!" **(AN: Random USUK moment? O.O) **Britian's face was hilarious as he ran over to the trunk, and hopped in. **(AN: may I just mention I spelled hilarious 'helarius') **America and I got in the car, and we drove to the airport. **(AN: if Emmalee-Sue is just as bad as driving as she is skating we are all f***ed. Good thing you can't trip in a car.) ** We got out where Prussia's flight was.

"Okay, guys. You know the plan, right?" They all nodded.

"Okay, here I go!" I stepped in the airport doors and looked for the albino who had my heart. I finally spotted him, though I'm not sure he noticed me. I ran over and tackled hugged him.

"Emmalee!" We hugged a bit and then just began talking. We were talking about how un-awesome the politics were, **(AN: wtf I was like 9 when I wrote this what did I know about politics) **when my phone rang.

"One second, Prussia. I need to take this!" I answered, and heard America whine to somebody about taking the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emmalee, are you ready?" It was Switzerland.

"Yeah. Get him, boys!" **(AN: I imagine her striking a dramatic pose and sparkles all around her when she says this. If only this was an anime. That would be hilarious.) **Switzerland and America ran out from a corner.

"Sorry, Prussia. This is for your own good." He looked confused.

"Huh? Emmalee, what are you-" He couldn't finish asking me what was going on, because America and Switzerland tackled him to the ground. I noticed we had attracted a crowd; **(AN: Well no s**t, you don't go unnoticed when you randomly tackle people.)** I would need to distract them. I knew the perfect person.

"Lilly!" Lichtenstein ran out from the corner.

"Yes ma 'me? " I grinned. She was wearing her brothers hat.

"First order of business, you're alright with me calling you Lilly?" She nods.

"Yes, captain!" We laughed. Just cause this was an important mission didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun.

"Okay, second order of business, calm these people down!" She saluted, smiling the whole way, before starting to convince the group of elderly ladies I wasn't a mugger.

"Canada, could you gag him for me, **(AN: Wtf Emmalee-Sue you f***ing creep it sounds like ur gunna rape him or something)** then join Lilly in calming the crowd down?" He gave me a smile.

"Anything for you…" I blushed.

"And Britain, I need you to tie his arms and legs." **(AN: The rape train never stops Prussia) **He nods and went to do what I instructed him.

"Okay, before we do anything else, I declare a group hug!" Everyone, even Britain and Switzerland were grinning, and happily gave in for a group hug. **(AN: How has no one called security on you people yet?) **Lichtenstein, who was scrunched nextto me, giggled.

"No really, Emmalee! What's your secret?"

**AN: Okay, guys. Sorry this chapter is so super short, but it just seemed like the perfect place to stop. :P I really imagine this whole thing as a manga when I read it xD **

**Have I mentioned to you guys that Emmalee-Sue is basically what younger me thought I would be like when I grew up? No kidding. Now that I'm here I'm not fully understanding why younger me thought it would be badass to cheat on my boyfriend and be retarded… oh well.**

**Thank you again for all your support, I love you all! 3**


	15. Emmalee-Sue, Terrible Baby-sitter!

_**AN: ARE YALL READY TO RUMBLE?! Of course you are. Everyone is ready to rumble with Emmalee-Sue! Wow. I f***ing hate procrastination. Just think how bad it's going to be when I start having to write the chapters myself? D: Oh snap/ Well anyway, I seriously love you guys. Like, really your support just gives me happy tingles and then I sorta tear up. But you didn't hear it from me. So with no farther procrastination, here is the last/second to last pre-written chapter of Emmalee-Sue! It's the part where Prussia pointlessly argues with no reason! Yay!**_

I shooed everyone out of the room.

"Go, go, he's waking up!" Prussia's blood red eyes fluttered open.

"E-e-Emmalee?" **(AN: y-y-y-y-yes?) **I sat on the edge of his sick bed. **(AN: Is he really… sick? Like how much damage could you possibly do, Emmalee-sue?) **

"Hey, Prussia." He groaned.

"My head hurts…" I petted his forehead.

"I know, I know." He stared up into my eyes.

"Why did you do this?" I sighed.

"I couldn't let you move to New York, and I will not let you fade." His expression turned cold.

"You can't stop my fate, Emmalee." My eyes filled with tears. Why was he being so cold all of the sudden? **(AN: Because you're an overly sensitive little pussy that's why) **

"What do you mean?" He glared.

"It's stupid of you to think you can change destiny." **(AN: But Prussia, Emmalee-sue IS destiny!) **I gave him a tearful look. **(AN: Boohoo. Poor you.) **

"I'm so sorry you think it's stupid for me to love you enough to try and keep you alive!" **(AN: and there was the pointless un-necessary argument.) **I stormed out of the room, sobbing. I heard him call after me, but I didn't care. **(AN: obviously you care, or else you wouldn't be throwing a hissy fit.) **

"Emmalee!" I was just about to step in the elevator, when I heard Liechtenstein running after me. **(AN: Dayumn, how loud does she run?) **

"Hey, Lilly." She gave me a smile.

"Big bruder and I know this is bad timing, but bruder has to go to a private meeting, and wanted to know if you could look after me until it's over." **(AN: There a two things wrong here. The stereotypical dialogue with the 'bruder' in it, and the fact Switzerland is handing his sister over to someone he just met. Good lord.) **I smiled.

"Of course I will! Do you want to stay at my dorm until the meetings over?" Liechtenstein grinned.

"I would love that! Let me go tell Big Bruder." I smiled. I thought it was cute how much she seemed to look up to me. **(AN: Well, everyone looks up to you, Emmalee-Sue!) **She ran back up only a few minutes of waiting. **(AN: that… doesn't make any sense. But that's what is there.) **

"We all set?" She nodded, huge grin plastered on her face. She held a small plastic bag.

"All ready!" She noticed me eying the bag. **(AN: Oh my gawd, becky look at dat purse) **

"It has some games and other stuff to do, and my things in case the meeting runs late and I have to sleep over. If you don't mind." **(AN: I made her character so… Fluttershy.) **I shook my head.

"That's perfectly fine by me! Let's go up to my dorm!" Half-way through the elevator ride, Liechtenstein grabbed my hand. Despite the slightly depressing events of the day, I couldn't help but exchange a grin between us. As we stepped out of the elevator, Liechtenstein broke the silence.

"You know, Big Bruder really appreciates this. So do I." I laugh.

"It's nothing, I'm happy to help out, it's a pleasure!" We arrived at my dorm.

"Well, here we are, my place. It's not much, but it houses me good enough." **(AN: Not much? It's like hotel sized. It's designed to have like 3 rooms and a kitchen. Spoiled brat Emmalee-Sue.) **Liechtenstein looked very excited.

"Wow, I've never been in a dorm before1" She dashed in, and I laughed out loud at her jubilant shouts.

"Woah, it's a lot bigger than I imagined!" I nod.

"Yeah, it's a decent size for a dorm, huh?" I flopped down on the couch. She stared wide eyed at my television.

"Emmalee? Is that… a T.V?"

"Sure is!" We sat for a little.

"Don't tell me…. You've never watched a T.V show before?" She shook her head.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but gee, you've got to change that! Would you like to watch something?" **(AN: gee, did I seriously write 'gee'?) **She nodded eagerly.

"Yes, please!" **(AN: it's moments like this one I really wish I had the skills to make this an animated show, too.) **I grabbed the remote, and began parent blocking channels. She was so innocent, I didn't want to shatter it. After I blocked as many bad channels as I could, I handed the remote and explained it to her.

"Knock yourself out. I need to check my messages, then the night is ours!" **(AN: What if she actually did knock herself out, Emmale-sue? What would you do then? How would you explain that,mother f***er?) **She nods, mesmerized by the screen.

**AN: Well, that's all for today, folks! This was a pretty long chapter. It actually looks like there will be maybe two or three chapters after this before I'm on my own. Good lord. Maybe I should employ someone to help me. I'll think on that. I should also employ someone to animate this. Eh, if wishes were fishes I'd be eating some god damn fish. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, your feedback is so appreciated! I'll update you all on my health soon, as I'm getting a LOT better! Love you guys, I'll try to be better about updating. Maybe not every day, maybe once or twice a week now. **


	16. CUM-fort-a-bull

**AN: Stress stress stress stress…. Stress stress stress stress… I'm stressed.. I'm stressed.. I'm streeeessseeed. Well, now that that's over with… HOW HAS EVERYONE BEEN! I'm sorry I dropped off the face of the earth. But, the last month of school had gotten kinda chaotic and I found myself getting super overwhelmed and my health went waaaay downhill again. But it's nothing you guys need to worry your pretty little heads about, because I'm back! Now enjoy the last (I think, anyway) fully pre-written chapter of Emmalee-Sue.**

"Knock yourself out. I need to check my messages, then the night's ours!" She nodded, mesmerized by the screen. I went into my room, and sat in my beanbag. 11 messages?! ** (AN: OMFG srsly?!) **

"Who on earth would call me this- oh." Seven of them were from Prussia. I didn't even want to hear it. The next was from Canada.

"H-h-h-hey, Emmalee. **(AN: h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi Canada) **I, uh, need to talk to you, so, um… couldyoumeetmeatthebalconyat10:00?" I would somehow have to bring Lilly. Poor girl. **(AN: Yeah, poor Lilly, as you leave her alone to watch T.V and eat a bunch of junk food while you go on your phone in a DIFFERENT ROOM. Babysitter of the year.) **Then there was a message from Switzerland himself.

"Just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Liechtenstein tonight. It means a lot. So, uh, I'll see you later. Thanks again, bye." **(AN: Swtizy, are you calling Emmalee-sue during your meeting? Naughty, naughty.) **I smiled. He was so… stifled. **(AN: uh wtf is that supposed to mean Emmalee-sue ur weird) **The next call was from France, asking me to call him back. Oh dear. I dialed up his number, hoping he wouldn't pick up. **(AN: ….if you didn't want to answer why did you call back in the first place…?) ** No such luck.

"Ello?" **(AN: Isn't it so fun listening to younger me trying to convey accents in writing? Ahaha.) **

"Hi France."

"Ah, Emmalee, I was expecting your call, darling." I rolled my eyes.

"So what'd ya need?"

"You, darling. **(AN: e.o I was like 9.. did I even realize how dirty that sounded? Errr) **I haven't seen you in what feels like a lifetime! Maybe you should come over to my dorm, we can catch up?" At that moment, Lilly came into my room. **(AN: man Lilly learn to knock, Emmalee-sue could have been fapping or something) **

"Hey, Emmalee? Could I have one of these?" **(AN: No, but you can have some of THIS! *awkard hip thrusts* I just need to stop, don't i?) **She held out a dish of mints. They must have been lying around the house. **(AN: what if they are small decorative soaps? Do you WANT to poison her? Seriously. Gosh.) **

"Of course!" She thanked me and went back to the television program which was currently SpongeBob.

"Wonderful! I'll see you at 7:00 tomorrow, my love!" And he hung up. He thought I had said 'of course' to him. **(AN: well dats just bad news bears. I wish in context I could say bad idea bears. Again if you get my reference I will love you forever.) ** CRAP! **(AN: ima point out that in the notebook there is a sad face drawn in the 'p' of crap okay bye) **The last message was from Italy. He sounded like he had been crying.

"H-hi, uh, can you call me as soon as p-p-possible, please? T-thanks Emmalee?" **(AN: Does everyone in this story have a stutter or something?) **I was a bit concerned, what was Italy so upset about?" I dialed his number.

"Ciao?" **(AN: Stereotypical Italy greeting yay) ** I smiled a little.

"Hi, Italy." I heard sniffling on the other end, and then Italy's voice. **(AN: Naw, you heard his f***ing eyes.) **

"You joined the ALLIES!" He sounded rather acusing, and was pretty much sobbing at the moment. I felt a huge pang of guilt. **(AN: Was it ever actually decided that she joined did I miss that or what) **

"Don't be upset, it was a necessary thing to do." Italy was still crying.

"But Emmalee, I love you! I never got over you!" **(AN: Get in line, bucko.) **I was almost in tears myself.

"Italy, I-I-I'm sorry!"

"I want you back again!" Oh. I hated the position this put me in. I said the most comforting **(AN: I'm just gunna pause and tell you I pronounce comfortable like CUM-fort-a-bull Just for the hell of it) **thing that came to mind.

"Just 'cause I joined the Allies doesn't mean I don't love you too!" Oops. Not my best choice of words… **(AN: No s**t Sherlock-Sue.) **

"R-really? You love me too? Yay!" He blabbed a bit, then we hung up. Sigh. **(AN: yes, instead of writing 'I sighed' I just wrote sigh.) **I slipped my phone back into my pocket, and joined Lilly in the living room. **(AN: I'm just now wondering why Emmalee-Sue doesn't just text people. Maybe she doesn't have an **_**international**_** texting plan! See what I did there?) **

"Hey Lilly, I hate to tell you this, but we're going to have to run a little… errand tonight." She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" I told her about Canada, to which she replied with an 'Awwwe'. She agreed, and told me it would be fun.

"Lilly! I love your enthusiasm!" I ordered pizza, which Lilly couldn't believe how good it was. **(AN: 1. Is Liechtenstein a recluse or something who the hell hasn't had pizza before 2 I don't even like pizza why do I suddenly in this story) **Then we surfed T.V channels until it was time to meet Canada. **(AN: Canada was originally spelled 'Cnnda' in my notebook. I should do a version of this where I don't edit the spelling and grammar mistakes either.)**

**Alright, guys! I lied. There might me one and a half/ two more pre-written chapters. And the uploads are probably going to get far in between. (but we'll see!) Thank you all again so much for all your support and love! It means so much! 3 Until next time! **

**-the creator**

**-lawl**


	17. Sexy Rooftop Garden

**AN: It's time to play Emmalee's favorite game! Attempt to guess how many pre-written chapters I have left, and be wrong every single freaking time! Yaaaaay! (What's this? A woman who admits she's never right? Whaaaaaaaat?) I'm going to say this is the last one but there's probably two more pre-written chapters. Shrug. Okay, here you go! And for all of you who want to spread the word this is also on Deaviantart and Quizilla. That would be wonderful. I am also seriously considering working with someone or multiple someone's to actually make this an actual little anime show spoof thing. More information about that at the bottom of the page. And here you are: chapter… 16?**

"Thanks for coming with me, Lilly! It means a lot." **(AN: she didn't really have a choice even if she didn't want to bro) **She gave me one of her innocent smiles.

"Really, I don't mind." We rode up the elevator, making small talk. *ding!* **(AN: yes, I did go there) **

"Oh, uh, we're here!" Lilly hid herself by some potted plants, and I walked up to a nervously pacing Canada.

"Uh, I'm here!" **(AN: she says for the second time.) **He turned.

"Oh, uh, you are! I didn't think you would come…" I smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged, smiling.

"I don't know. But, anyway…uh….let's sit." **(AN: Is there just some full blown sexy garden on the top of the building? Since when does that thing actually exist?) ** He led me to a stone bench. He clutched my hands.

"Listen, Emmalee. **(AN: I'M NOT LISTENING, NOT ANYMORE) **I really like you. You're a really sweet girl. You care about me, and listen to what I say." I smiled.

"You're a _really_ nice guy, Canada. I wouldn't mind being in a relationship. **(AN: Am I the only one who would take that offensively? Like… I guess if I had to date you I wouldn't mind I guess) **Me and Britain aren't really working out." **(AN: So f***ing break up with him already if you want to flirt with the rest of the male population) **Canada's mouth dropped open.

"Y-you want to be _my_ girlfriend?" **(AN: see, see, when the hell did she ever say that?) ** I nod.

"Maybe.." **(AN: COULD BE *shrug*) **Canada grinned and cupped my cheeks.

"I love you…" He murmured., and brought my lips to his. **(AN: DATE RAPE DATE RAPE WEEOOH WEEOOH) **I let out a little moan and deepened the kiss. **(AN: ew that escalated quickly) **Suddenly remembering Lilly was watching, I pulled away. **(AN: not in the parking lot, bartholemu! You all need to ask about all the inside jokes I put in here) **

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." I smiled.

"Night, Canada." He smiled, pecked my cheek and walked to the elevator. Once I knew he was safely gone, I peeked behind the pot to see **(AN: Lilly dead. Team one Emmalee-Sue. You're next. I hope no one gets this reference. *shudder*) **Lilly smiling.

"Emmalee! That was so cute!" **(AN: Seriously? No one gets how bad this is? Is no one going to tell her off? Bruhaha.) **I grinned.

"Yeps! **(AN: yeppers peppers!) **Now we should get back home, your brother could be waiting." She hung her head.

"I don't want to go home!" I smiled

"I'll talk to your brother about looking after you whenever you need!" Lichtenstein grinned, and tackle hugged me.

"Thank you, Emmalee!" I laughed.

"You're welcome." On the way back in the elevator, Lilly sighed.

"I just don't get it! Big bruder doesn't trust anyone, then he meets you… you make him smile, and he trusts you SO much! I just don't get it." **(AN: trust me, neither do I.) **After hearing this, I was confused.

"That…is…Weird…." **(AN: No….one…takes….long….pauses….like…this…) **The elevator let out a ding **(AN: no, it let out a moo.) **and we stepped out. We stepped into my dorm, and shut the door. In only moments of being inside, there was a knock on the door. I sidestepped to the door **(AN: ahachachacha, ahachachacha!) **and opened it to see Switzerland standing there.

"Oh, hello!" I glanced behind me.

"Lilly, get your things together!" **(AN: yeah, come on Lilly! Get your s**t together!) **She nodded.

"Okay!" I turned back to Switzerland.

**(AN: "How much will it cost for a night?" He asked.) **"Thank you so much for doing this." I smiled.

"My pleasure! Anytime, really."

"I don't know how thank you…" Lichtenstein came skipping over, and whispered something in Switzerland's ear. He blushed.

"You think…?" She nodded. He turned to me.

"Thank you." And he leaned in and kissed me. I smiled into it, which encouraged him to deepen it. **(AN: she's only smiling because it'll cost you~) ** He finally broke it, blushing bright red.

"Y-your welcome!" I bent down **(AN: face down, ass up…) **and hugged Lilly.

"Night, Lilly!" She smiled, and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Night, Emmalee. Thank you." I smiled, and ruffled her hair. I stood back up to my full height, **(AN: THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM) **and met Switzerland's sparkling green emerald eyes.

"Night, Swi-" He put a finger over my mouth.

" Call me Vash, darling." **(AN: I just burst out laughing. I have no idea why, but that just tickled me waaay too much. I just.. I can't. I can't.) **I blushed.

"N-night, Vash…" He smiled.

"Night Emmalee…dear." Lichtenstein smiled and we said our goodbyes. I sighed outloud. Another cute boy to add to the list. **(AN: I just started laughing again. That b***h is like, aware of what a whore she is xD good lord)**

**Alright, I WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT! LAST PRE-WRITTEN CHAPTER! Great, now I actually have to put work into this. -.- So I actually really ship Emmalee-sue and Switzerland together for someone! Who do you guys ship her with? Maybe I'll make a pole. Guess who got fanart a couple days ago?! O.e that doesn't happen ever lawl wut**

**Ok. So here's the information on making the anime spoof thing. I would need voice actors (aside from Emmalee-Sue that would be me xD) some artists and animators.. (although I can do some of that myself) and just some help in general to get it going. I'm not sure if there would be pay involved or if people would actually want to volunteer their time to help with this crap. I haven't thought it out much, but I think it would be cool. So if you are interested or know anyone who would be, you can send me a private message or email me at pinwheelroyal for some more information and we can talk about what you would be doing, ect, ect. Love you all, and thank you for all the support as always!**


	18. Animation Bulliten (Not a Chapter)

Hello there! My name is Emmalee Clubb, but you can just call me Pinwheel or Pin. I am the creator of Emmalee-Sue, (the character and story) but I assume most of you already know that! This right here is a message as well as a cry for help. First of all, I would like to again thank you all for the support of my mary-sue spoof, and I love hearing that I can make you guys laugh.

So today, I am on a bit of a mission, and I need help. It's been in the back of my mind for a while that with the bit of popularity this story has gained, it would be a fun project to transform Emmalee-Sue into an animated short series. But to do so, I will need a lot of assistance. Here's the dealio:

I am perfectly capable of writing the story line, script, and such, as well as voice acting for my character (Emmalee-Sue). The characters of New Zealand and Greenland will be voiced by my two dear friends I modeled them after until further notice. But I still have a long way to go before an animated short. This is where you guys come in, not necessarily in a huge life changing way, but to spread the word.

I am going to need:

An artist or few to help me with the artwork as my art skills are not exactly satisfactory,

An animator to help me with, well, animating.

Someone to help me organize everything, proof read the scripts, and help me with the layout of the series.

Voice actors for the following Hetalia characters and possibly more in the future:

Britain

France

Poland

Prussia

Germany

Italy

Japan

America

Switzerland

Austria

Liechtenstein

Russia

Finland

Hungary

Belarus

Canada

And Extra background characters.

As you can see we have a far way to go. But if any of you can, or know someone who can help me, send them my way and have them email me at pinwheelroyal so I can see if they can help me. Also, like I said before, spread the word. Tell your parents, tell your friends, your pets, your internet groupies.

And of course if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. But I'm hoping The Adventures of Emmalee-Sue Animated could soon become a reality! More updates soon, everyone! Thank you for even reading this!

-Emmalee Clubb


End file.
